Total Drama Island
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: At first Ashlynne McLean didn't want to participate in Total Drama Island. Everything changed when she met old friends and new ones. Plus a guy she really likes. On top of it all she's made plenty of enemies this summer. Will she ever survive this with her dad's crazy schemes?


So, my name is Ashlynne McLean. I'm the daughter of Chris McLean. I wear mostly black and purple but I'm not goth. And my music isn't restricted to just one genre. I have double piercings in my ears, multiple tattoos covering parts of my body, and a belly ring. This year dad wanted to do a teenage reality show on a crappy island in the middle of nowhere, no idea how I was roped into all of this. Oh yeah, I'm a rebel. I'm not just a rebel though. I just haven't given anyone enough time to know the real me. Well anyway, I am currently sitting on the beach of the crappy island. I guess when you get past the buildings it's pretty nice. The first contestant on the island was a girl named Beth.

"Hi I'm Beth," she said. I laughed when she hugged my dad then dissed him on his height.

"I'm Ashlynne," I told her. "But you can call me Ash."

The next boat pulled up bringing a guy named DJ. I could easily tell we would be getting along. Turns out he's really sensitive about things and loves animals. Gwen and I instantly clicked. She looked goth but she certainly didn't act like it. Geoff was a guy who knew how to party. He had the country surfer look and killer abs. Lindsey was a total airhead. The girl made me want to bash my head on a wall. Heather was next. I could already tell her type. Rich princess who always got what she wanted. One wrong look and she was getting a face full of fist. I watched as Beth went up and introduced herself when I heard music. Turning I caught a glimpse of one of the new guys. He had a piercing above his left eyebrow, a nose piercing, and double piercings in his ears. His grean mowhawk set him apart from the rest of the guys I surround myself back at home. I let my eyes roam as he got off the boat.

"Duncan," dad introduced.

"I don't like surprises," Duncan said clenching his fist.

"Yeah you're parol officer warned me about that man," dad said. "He also told me to give him a hollar anytime and have you returned to juvi."

"Leave him be," I said making myself known. Duncan looked me up and down nodding in approval. I'm glad I decided to wear jeans and a crop top today. He walked over to me and dropped his bag down.

"Meet me by the campfire," he asked softly.

"Maybe," I winked.

"I'm calling my parents," Heather complained. "You cannot make me stay here."

Dad just grinned and went on to announce the new arrival. This Tyler dude rode on skies behind the boat. Suddenly his gripped slipped and he went flying into the luggage, soaking Heather.

"Wicked wipeout man," dad called laughing.

Harold was next. All it took was one breath for him to get on my nerves. Next was Trent. One look and you could tell his thing was music. All he had on him was a backpack and a guitar case. He mentioned dad's figure skating stunt sending me into giggles. Dad glared at me and I leaned against Duncan to keep my balance. He walked over and stood next to Gwen, giving her a smile. Bridgette was a total surfer. And a vegiterian, like me. I laughed even harder when she hit my dad in the head with her surfboard. I ended up collapsing when she went to turn around almost knocking our heads off. Duncan looked down at me and chuckled. After ducking again he picked me up by my waist. I tried not to blush when he kept his arm around me.

"Okay we've all met surfer girl. Can we get on with the show please," Heather said.

"Barbie girl better watch out," I growled. The only ones that heard me were Duncan, Trent and Gwen, who all smiled and agreed.

"Someone missed their double cappachino machiato this morning," Duncan teased.

"Get bent," Heather said.

Noah was next. I may not agree with my dad but if this guy talks to him like that again. His face will be in the sand.

"Is this where we're staying," Noah asked.

"No this is your mother's house," Duncan said. "And we're throwing a party."

"Nice piercings," Noah said. "Did you do them yourself?"

"Yeah," Duncan said grabbing a needle. "You want one?"

"No thanks. Can I have my lip back?" Noah said.

"For the record," I said. "All of mine were done by me. And could someone get this guy some emotion?" Duncan Laughed at my comment and let Noah go. The new girl, Leshawna, stopped in front of me.

"Girl I wish I looked that good," she said. "You are so rocking the tats and piercings."

"Thanks," I said.

"I've never seen a girl like you in real life before," Harold said.

"Excuse me?"

"You're real big," he said. "And loud."

"What did you just say to me?" she said. I walked up to the nerd and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"If you're going to go around dissing people based on how they are then prepare to get a face full of my fist," I threatened.

"Let the dweeb go Ash," Duncan said pulling me away from Harold. I grumbled and leaned up against him.

"Thanks for sticking up for me girl," Leshawna said.

"Anytime," I smiled. I groaned as the next two got off the boat. "Great. More airheads." Katie and Sadie were not helping my mood any.

"Ignore them," Bridgette said slinging her arm over my shoulder.

"Yeah you've got us," Gwen added on.

"Watch it blondie," Duncan said. "I bite." Bridge slowly retrackted her arm eyeing the boy.

Cody was next. I stood with Leshawna, Gwen and Bridge as he walked over. Duncan had gravitated over to Trent and DJ.

"Dude, scyked to be here," he said trying to act cool. "I see the ladies have already arrived." He turned back around to Leshawna opening his mouth.

"Save it short stuff," she said placing a hand over his mouth. He looked over to me next.

"Don't even think about it," Duncan said standing behind me. I leaned up against him and shooed Cody away. Next was Eva. Sports and weightlifting was her think. Sports was one thing we could agree on. I wanted to smack Owen right when he got onto the dock.

"No guy should ever be that happy," I grumbled. Those who heard my comment laughed.

"And here comes Courtney," dad said.

"Hi you must be the other contestants," she said walking up to us. "It's really nice to meet you all."

"How's it going," Owen said. "I'm Owen." I'm going to beat him with a bat here in a minute.

"Nice to meet you too Owe..Wow," she said looking behind her. We all looked to the guy coming on the next boat. All the girls looked at him and stared. The guy had to be a model of some sort. Even Eva admired the guy.

"This is Justin," dad said. "This is Camp Wawanakwa. Welcome to Total Drama Island."

"Thanks man," Justin said.

"And just so you know," dad started. "We picked you just based off your looks."

"I can deal with that," he said walking up to me. "Hey Ash."

"Wait, you know this guy," Duncan said as I fistbumped with Justin.

"Yeah," I said. "We go to school together." Duncan pulled me closer to him and glared at my friend. "Izzy," I squealed running up to her greet her.

"Hi Ash," she said falling off the boat. I grimanced as Iz hit her chin on the dock and fell into the water.

"Guys she could be seriously hurt," Courtney said pulling Izzy out of the water.

"Nah," I said. "Iz is cool." To prove my point the wild girl shook herself like an animal and jumped on my back. Grinning I carried her back over to the group ignoring her hyperactive speech.

"First things first," dad said. "We need a group photo for the promos." Izzy jumped off my back and moved over to Owen. Everyone moved over to the end of the dock and got into position. Dad counted down and forgot about the cover lens on the camera.

"Oops sorry. Forgot the lens cap," he said. He started the coutdown again and stopped. "Oh wait, the cards full." I narrowed my eyes at him. He's stalling. I felt the dock shake underneath me. Grabbing the pole I held on as the others fell.

"Oh no," Duncan said grabbing me. "If I go down, you're going down with me." We resurfaced looking like crap.

"Okay guys, meet at the campfire in ten," dad said walking away.

"I don't care if he's my dad," I growled. "I am going to kill him."

"Here's the deal. I'm going to split you up into two teams," dad said. "Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin and Noah are officially the screaming gophers. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Eva, Duncan, Ashlynne, and Harold are the Killer Bass."

"Great," I said. "Now I'm a fish."

"That's great," Izzy screamed jumping on me. "Me too!" I laughed at my friend and tried to pry her off. The chick had a killer death grip on my neck.

"Izzy," Duncan said coming to my rescue. "You got to let go now. Ash has to have air to survive." Izzy got off of me and went over to Courtney.

"Thanks," I said rubbing my neck.

"Anytime babe," he said smirking at me. I led my team mates to the West cabins to get settled in. I went to unpack my bags when I heard someone scream. Running over to the next cabin I heard Leshawna.

"Man that white girl can scream."

I peek in to see Lindsey standing on a stool and the others screaming, trying to get away from a cockroach. "Duncan put the axe down," I laughed walking in. I went over to the little bug and picked it up. "You know, they aren't as scary as they seem."

"Are you even a girl," I heard Gwen ask. I took the bug outside ignoring Tyler flirt with Lindsey.

"They always go for the jocks," Duncan said.

"Not all girls," I said coming back in.


End file.
